The present invention relates to a method of treatment room selection verification particularly useful in a cancer therapy system as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,287, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, the Loma Linda University Medical Center, and which is incorporated herein by this reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,287 describes a proton beam therapy system for selectively generating and transporting proton beams from a single proton source and accelerator to selected ones of a plurality of patient treatment stations. In the proton therapy system, patient safety is of prime importance. Accordingly, it is mandatory that the proton beam only be directed to the particular patient treatment station designated for patient treatment at any given time. The method of the present invention, insures that the proton beam of proper beam configuration is only directed to the properly selected treatment station.